Its Called Porn
by TheBoogieManVIII
Summary: A one shot filled to the brim with smut. This is from my story Pogostick.


Hot water poured down Oliver's shaking muscular body. Four hours, he had just been with Dr. Asper for four hours straight. He didn't even think it was possible for anyone to have that much stamina. How that man could just… keep going like he did. Oliver couldn't manage to wrap his mind around it. He could still feel it though, Gregory's body inside of his. He stood there, under the stream of hot water, as he tried to forget. He couldn't though. It was impossible to forget but he tried.

He picked up the soap and began scrubbing his body. He scrubbed until it was raw and pink as he tried to wash off the memories but they stuck to his mind and they stuck to his body. Oliver felt unclean and he was trying to scrub off the feeling of dirt and grime but it stayed clinging to his flesh. This behavior continued on for a good while. Oliver wanted to be clean and he didn't plan on leaving until he felt clean. This was a mistake.

You see ever day at a certain time Oliver was required to sit and talk with Dr. Gregory Asper for an hour and a half. Usually, of course they did things other than talk but it was time Oliver was required to spend with the man. Why did they have to spend this time together? Well quite simply Oliver was a patient at a mental asylum and Gregory Asper was his doctor. That… THING was his doctor. At any rate Gregory had missed his therapy session because of his shower and Gregory wasn't too happy about it either. He was actually pissed enough to hunt down his favorite little patient.

Gregory stormed into the showers; he was so furious his muscular body shook and quivered with rage. Oliver knew better than to wander off like this. Oliver knew that he would be punished if he didn't come to their therapy sessions. He had already been punished once today hadn't he? Oliver begged to be punished though and Gregory would oblige.

"Oliver, what do you think you're doing in here?" Gregory's voice came, dripping with venom.

"I-I," Oliver's voice quivered, "I just needed to get clean."

Oliver looked away. He didn't want to look at Gregory as the man eyed him like a slab of meat. Oliver was naked, just the way Gregory liked him. He tried to put as much distance between him and Gregory as he could, pressing his lean muscular body up against the wall. He placed his back to the wall in order to afford some protection from Gregory sticking things in places where they shouldn't be, at least his backside was relatively safe. He wouldn't look at Gregory though. He knew the look on Gregory's face without even having to look.

He knew Gregory was watching him with those black eyes, the look in them would be w=one of deep passionate want as his gaze would trail up and down Oliver's body. Then he would lick his lips and that dark sensual smile would flash across his lips. Oliver was correct too, this was exactly what Gregory did not only that though but he had begun to walk towards Oliver undressing as he went. By now Oliver was sobbing and hyperventilating. He shut his eyes tight and tried to pretend like he wasn't trapped in the same room as Gregory.

Gregory made his way through the room, made his way to Oliver. He had to admit, he found the twenty year old to be quite attractive. He was tall, lean, and muscular with short black hair. He loved Oliver's figure. Oliver was strong, he was a fighter and that just made Gregory oh so horny. To see someone so strong, so defiant, cowering in fear as Oliver did now was one of Gregory's biggest turn ons.

"Look at me, Oliver," Gregory said; there was a tone of sweet seduction to his voice now. He wanted Oliver in ways unimaginable and he would have Oliver.

"No, no, please don't make me," Oliver's normally deep rich voice came now in shaking sobs.

Gregory now stood directly in front of Oliver pressing his naked form against Oliver's equally naked form. His hands slid smoothly across Oliver's wet scarred skin. Those large calloused hands moved over the younger smaller man's body with ease. Gregory loved every single square inch of that body and he had absolutely no intention of sharing it with anyone. Oliver was his and his alone. He chuckled as Oliver squirmed under his touch. He pressed his face in close to Oliver's; he could feel the warmth of the young man's breath. He began to nuzzle his face right behind Oliver's ear, right into his sweet spot.

"Mmm," Oliver moaned in pleasure as Gregory continues to press against his ear, nuzzling and licking it. Oliver was putty in Gregory's hands.

Oliver's groin began to swell and heat up as Gregory continued to toy with his turn on. He tried to struggle, tried to pull away but he wanted it, as much as he hated to admit to it he wanted Gregory.

"Why do you fight like this Oliver? You want this just as badly as I do," Gregory purred into Oliver's ear.

"No, I-I don't, " Oliver's voice came in shaky gasps. He was trying desperately not to want it.

"Don't deny it Oliver," Gregory purred once more this time letting his hand slip down between Oliver's legs, "I think you might actually want this more than I do."

Oliver could feel himself losing his will to fight. He hated being toyed with like this. Gregory made him into nothing more than a play thing, which the older man would toy with at, will. He was no more than an object and he hated it. He didn't want THIS! He didn't want to be Gregory's toy. He was a living breathing human being not an object and most importantly he would not be Gregory's toy.

This inner monologue seemed to renew some of Oliver's tenacity. He began thrashing around wildly under Gregory's grip.

"Stop touching me you pervert!" Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. This could not happen; this would not happen.

Gregory was determined to make it happen though. He felt as Gregory slips his lips over Oliver's. He tried to shut his mouth but not before Gregory's tongue had found its way inside. The slippery sliding tongue glided inside of his mouth, exploring finding place to hide and invading Oliver's insides. Tears streamed down Oliver's face as he tried desperately to pull away but was held fast by the man the man that somehow managed to outdo Oliver in size and muscle. He squirmed and pulled but to no avail. His tongue pressed hard against Gregory's trying to force it out of his mouth but the older stronger man only kissed him the harder. Gregory held Oliver tight with one arm around the young man's waist. His other hand scratched Oliver right behind the ear. He was playing with Oliver's sweet spot again.

Oliver tried to scream but couldn't because Gregory's tongue worked as a gag muffle the sound of his voice. He cried hard as he tried to pull away but failed. Eventually Gregory pulled away letting Oliver breath. Moans and whimpers bubbled up from Oliver's throat. Their hot swelling groins pressed against each other making the urge to fuck even worse. Oliver's head fell against Gregory's chest as he sobbed and cried. He clawed at Gregory, hoping he would let go but the man held on tighter.

"Please, PLEASE!" Oliver begged and pleaded.

"Please what?" Gregory asked, teasing him.

"Please don't make me do this," the young man sobbed.

"But Oliver," Gregory said smooth as silk, "I'm not making YOU do anything. I'm doing all the work here. All you do is sit here. I don't make YOU do anything."

Oliver looked him straight in the eye, his soft grey eyes meeting those cold black ones. The young man's eyes had become cold and bitter. Gregory didn't make him do anything? Gregory made him take it up the ass like a champ. He made Oliver do things with his body that he didn't even know were possible. To say Gregory didn't make him do anything was a lie.

"You make me bend over for you. I'm not going to, not today, not again," Oliver's voice came now dripping with hatred.

Gregory laughed at the young man's futile attempts and pressed his now even more swollen groin harder against the younger mans. Oliver let out a whimper. Gregory began to slowly grind against Oliver as he let his lips dance across the twenty year old's neck and across his scars. Oliver moaned in pleasure again as Gregory touched his body in ways it oh so desperately wanted to be touched. Gregory was making sure he played with Oliver in all the right spots. He wanted Oliver to need this just as badly as he did right now.

He let the hand around Oliver's waist slip down to the young man's thigh; his hand finding its way to the inside gently brushed against the skin. Oliver gasped and Gregory could feel him getting harder. There was only so much longer Oliver could hold out. He could feel as Oliver gently began grinding against him as well. He wanted a release but Gregory kept toying with him, kept teasing him.

"You know, Mr. Nomenclure, all you have to do is say the magic words," he whispered pressing his face against Oliver' neck and ear. Oliver just whimpered. "Just repeat after me if it makes it easier," Gregory continued on, "Please Doctor-"

"P-please doctor," Oliver hoarsely whispered.

"Good boy, Please just fuck me," Gregory cooed nuzzling Oliver even more.

Oliver swallowed hard, "Please just fuck me."

"Hard," Gregory finished off nibbling at Oliver's ear. Oliver paused for a moment, lips quivering and his body shaking. He didn't want this but he wanted Gregory to stop toying with him and to just get it over with. He finally swallowed his pride.

"H-hard," Oliver's voice shook as he spoke. As Gregory pulled away Oliver stood facing him.

"Well what are you waiting for Mr. Nomenclure," he said eyeing Oliver like a slab of meat the entire time, "Turn around and bend over for me."

Oliver just stood there shivering, naked, and afraid. He didn't want to turn around. He already knew what would happen if he turned around. Gregory, being the impatient one grabbed Oliver by the shoulder and turned him around, throwing him to the floor. Oliver writhed in pain as he tried to stand back up. Gregory was already on top of him though.

The bigger man placed one hand on Oliver's waist as he guided his rather enlarged cock towards its point of entry, Oliver's ass. Oliver tried to crawl away but Gregory held him tight. He slid inside of Oliver thrusting until he was inside the young man fully and completely. Oliver let out a whimper of pain. The inside of his ass burned from the other man's cock. It was still raw and sore from earlier in the day and here he was shoving that thing inside of him again. Oliver tried to go away but he couldn't move an inch as Gregory began to pull out. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back inside of Oliver harder and faster than before. Eventually he fell into a rhythm. It was fast and hard, just the way he liked it.

Thrusting inside of the squirming young man, he felt at home. It was like his dick belonged there. He fit so nice and snug inside Oliver's body and without even trying Oliver knew just how to make him hard. Every little arch every time Oliver squirmed Gregory felt like their bodies were puzzle pieces fitting right inside of each other.

Gregory's tempo sped up as he felt the climax coming and as his tempo increased Oliver's screams of agony grew as well. God that voice, it just made him want to keep on fucking Oliver even when he wasn't horny. It was the mental satisfaction of it that made him want to keep going. He could only go so long though and then it came. Well actually he came,all inside of Oliver. He held Oliver even tighter as he released his seed inside the young man's body. He was like a dog that peed on a fire hydrant, claiming its territory. The inside of Oliver's body was his territory and he was claiming it.

"You are mine, Mr. Nomenclure. You belong to me and me alone," he purred from behind the sobbing Oliver, "Always remember that, you belong to me," he continued on as his hands glided down to Oliver's still enlarged and stiff cock.

He allowed his hands to wrap around Oliver's body and stroke his man hood. He had finished up with his pleasure, now he would give Oliver release. He loved how nasty it made Oliver feel. He relished that no matter what Oliver said or thought he wanted it. He wanted Gregory. He let his hands stroke and massage Oliver until he came to, all over Gregory's hands. He laughed and washed his hands off in the water from the still running shower before turning off the water. He looked at Oliver sitting in a heap on the floor, sobbing and clutching his knees.

"Put some clothes on Mr. Nomenclure," Gregory said in a now professional tone, "I expect to see you in my office on time tomorrow."

And with that he left Oliver to his own devices. The young man now felt dirtier and more vulnerable than before. He was lucky that no one walked in to see him so helpless. They knew though, they all knew and he knew it too. The way they looked at him, they way they treated him; everyone in the asylum knew Oliver was Gregory's bitch, his booty call. Oliver hated it.


End file.
